Fluid handling apparatus have been provided with external indicators permitting visual observation of the relative operational positioning of the valve plug and sleeve of the valve wherein the rotatable spindle to which the valve plug is mounted is actuated through a manually actuated lever arm or the like. Generally, visual observation of the operational positioning of the spindle and the valve plug and sleeve of such a valve assembly requires relatively close visual inspection, and in particular, with respect to manually operated lever arms, vertical inspection from a position above the lever arm and spindle. Thus, in the event of a disabling condition in the plant in which such valve assembly is included, it would be necessary to require operating personnel to come into close proximity with each valve assembly to ascertain the operational setting thus possibly exposing such operational personnel to dangerous and hazardous situations.
In the aforementioned copending application, there is disclosed an indicator assembly for a fluid handling apparatus, such as a valve, and comprised of a housing member mounted to a fluid apparatus and an indicator member mounted for rotation within the housing member operationally associated to a moving member of the fluid handling apparatus. The housing member is provided with transparent sections permitting visual observation of the indicator member provided with colored sectors to visually cooperate with the transparent sectors of the housing member to indicate an open or closed mode of the fluid handling apparatus.
The present invention permits the visual observation from a distance of the operational mode of the fluid handling apparatus having at least three fluid ports for ascertaining the direction of flow of fluid through the fluid handling apparatus.